paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups In QuickSand
Summary Captain Turbot gets stuck in quicksand after he tries to take a picture of a rare bird. Now its up to the PAW Patrol to get him out. Characters Dusty Tundra Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Story It was a really hot day in Adventure Bay Dusty: Boy, it sure is hot out here. (pants) Tundra: Tell me about it. (pants) Zuma: We could head to the beach and cool off in the water. Rocky: Or I could make something to cool us off. Tundra: Or we could goto Jakes mountain. Dusty: Yeah. thats a good idea. Tundra and Dusty: Lets go! Zuma and Rocky: Wait for us! They run to Jakes mountain Captain Turbot: Hmm. Now lets see if we could find any birds. A Criental Cuckoo flys by Captain Turbot: A rare Criental Cuckoo! I must get a picture of it! He keeps running into they get stuck in quick sand Captain Turbot: Uh oh. Im stuck in my quicksand. I better call Ryder Ryder: Ryder here. Captain Turbot : Ryder, I was trying to get a picture of a rare bird but now I am stuck in quicksand. Ryder: Dont worry, Captain. No job is too big, No pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Dusty: Race you pups to the lookout! Lets race by snowboarding Tundra,Zuma and Rocky: Yeah! The pups head to the lookout Marshall: Wait up, guys! Whoa! Oops, sorry guys. the elevator goes up Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Captain Turbot was trying to get a picture of a rare criental cuckoo bird but he got stuck in quick sand. Tundra, you need to use your snow mobile to get on the quicksand without sicking into it. Tundra: Im ready to roll like a snowball! Ryder: Dusty, you need to use your lasso to get Captain Turbot out of the quick sand. Dusty: Any terrian, No pain! Ryder: Marshall, you need to use your hose to wash Captain Turbot after we get him out of the quicksand. Marshall: Im fired up! Ryder: Skye, you need to find that criental cuckoo bird so turbot could take a picture of it.\ Skye: Lets take to the sky! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! the pups go down the slide and into their vehicles Tundra: Arf Arf! Snow mode on! Ready, Dusty? Dusty: Im ready! Time to go quicksand riding! Arf! Arf! Lasso! Tundra: Dont worry, Captain. We are coming to save you. Captain Turbot: You pups better hurry. Im starting to sink faster! Skye: Hmm. Now where are you, you criental cuckoo bird? Criental Cuckoo flys past Skye Skye: There are you! Come back here, Criental Cuckoo! How can we catch that bird without hurting it? I got some bird food in here some where. A ha! I can use this bird food to get the Criental Cuckoo to come. Dusty: A little closer, Tundra. Tundra: I cant go any farther. You,ll have to use your lasso from here. Dusty: Good thing I have a really long lasso. (swings lasso around and wraps Captain Turbot around in it) I got him! Tundra: Woo hoo! Now lets head back. Dusty: Alright, Marshall, get ready to wash Captain Turbot. Marshall: Im already prepared! Water cannon! Arf! Arf! (washes Captain Turbot) Skye: Come on little Criental Cuckoo. Come and get the yummy bird food. Criental Cuckoo flys to get the food Skye: Gotcha. Its okay, little bird. I wont hurt you. I hope the pups got Captain Turbot out of the quick sand. Marshall: There. Your all clean, Captain Turbot. Dusty: Look, Skye's back! Tundra: Hey, Skye, did you get the Criental Cuckoo? Skye: Yep. Here it is! Captain Turbot: I cant believe it! A rare Criental Cuckoo! I must take a picture of it. (takes photo of Criental Cuckoo) Perfect Picture. Dusty: Now we have to return this Criental Cuckoo back into the wild. Tundra, Marshall, and Skye: Yeah! Ryder: Alright, little Criental Cuckoo, time to free you back into the wild. Whenever your in trouble, just yelp or chirp for help! Criental Cuckoo flys Music: P P P PAW PAW PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories